The Power of Water Prevails
by norbooboo
Summary: Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and another jedi teach a planet torn by violence that the difficult path of peace leads to a better world. This story actually takes place before JA and is a young Obi-Wan story. Please note that this story is rated M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Power of Water Prevails

By: anorbooboo

Category: AU, story, drama, angst

Rating: eventually M for violent content

Warning: Eventually this story will contain violence against a child. Please don't read if you are sensitive to this.

Time Frame: 20 years pre TPM

Note: The title of this story comes from Tao Te Ching 78.

As usual the characters in this story are wholly the property of George Lucas and I will make no money from this story. I gain only my own enjoyment.

The Power of Water Prevails

Part 1

It seemed to her that she was never able to be alone. And so Perigilliam

san Fi`anna was feeling very excited about her eminent departure from the

Jedi Temple on Couresant. The padawan learner would be completely alone for thirty-six hours while she piloted a small transport ship to Demetrus. Her Master had been on the planet for the past week on a solo mission. Perigilliam was to bring him back to Couresant. While she had missed her Master, she could not deny that she was a solitary person and was thoroughly enjoying her time alone. Yet, a jedi is never alone in the Temple. The force sensitive minds around oneself could always be felt even sometimes heard. Now, now she was going to be completely alone.

"Is the ship ready to leave, Master Cialte?"

"Yes Padawan Fi'anna. You may leave whenever you are ready." The old

Jedi was wiping his hands on a dirty rag. "I must apologize for the delay.

I had a little initiate hanging on me most of the morning. Has a real

affinity for mechanics, but the boy can be a real bother sometimes." The

chiding was gentle, but there was real frustration behind it.

"Believe me Master, I know how you feel. I worked in the children's

dormitory yesterday." She simply shook her head, as Master Cialte laughed

gently.

"Have a good journey Perigilliam and may the force be with you."

"And you too Master."

The cruiser came to life in her hands and after final checks were done

she was on her way. The jump into hyperspacewent smoothly. She adjusted the autopilot and pushed her seat back. It wasn't long before she was enjoying the tea she had prepared for the journey and reading an ancient manuscript written about a thousands years before she was born. It was written by Sil-A'brim one of the greatest jedi masters to have ever lived. He and a handful of other force sensitive beings formed the jedi code which she and all others of the order aspired to live by. Soon she was completely absorbed. Perigilliam loved these books. She preferred their company over any single person's except her Master's. Master Qui-gon Jinn was a perfect match for her. She couldn't imagine anyone else as her teacher. He was wise and tolerant. He knew to allow his student plenty of room. Although lately as the twenty-year-old Perigilliam approached the time when she would attempt the trials to earn her knighthood, Qui-gon was lecturing her more and more about her need for isolation.

"It is a weakness," he told her. "Not in itself, but in that you have not

examined its causes."

She knew he was right, but that did not make the "examination" any

easier. She banished these thoughts and was soon enjoying her book and her solitude once again. But something was nagging her, pressing at the very back of her mind. She sat up straight and quickly studied her instruments. Nothing. "What is it?" she asked herself, exasperated.

"I'm really sorry."

Perigillaim whirled around, her lightsaber already ignited. What greeted her made her immediately power down her weapon. Standing in the doorway of the cockpit was a very young boy. From his clothes she could tell he was an initiate at the temple.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm really sorry, really. I....." The boy was shifting from foot to

foot, uncomfortably.

"What are you doing here?" Perigilliam repeated her question more

slowly, trying her best not to sound impatient.

"I...I... Master Cialte wanted me out of his way, but I didn't want to go

down to the dormitories yet and I....well.... I thought I could study the

hyperdrive schematics in the service tube and well....I...well....I kinda

fell asleep. I'm so sorry."

"I can't believe this. This is just my luck." At this point she didn't

care if her words made the boy feel badly. He deserved it. "Well we're

closer to Demetrus than we are to Couresant. We had better continue on and pick up my Master, then we can deal with you. In the meanwhile I'm going to contact the temple so they know where the missing initiate is. What is your name?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"I am Perigilliam san Fi`anna padawan learner of Master Qui-Gon Jinn."

She figured that being as formal as possible with the boy would impress upon him the seriousness of the situation. "And how old are you Obi-Wan Kenobi?" she assumed that he was under the age of eight and therefore in the dormitories overseen by Master Shivani.

The boy suddenly forgot his discomfort and fear "I'll be seven in three

weeks," he said with the kind of pride only children can muster at the coming of a birthday.

"Okay then, we will contact Master Shivani." Obi-Wan's proud smile and

puffed out chest both fell. As she opened up communications with the temple, Perigilliam fully understood.

Every young initiate in the temple feared Master Shivani; feared his disappointment or his disapproval. It wasn't until they were much older that they realized just how much he loved each and every child under his care. He would give anything for one of "his" children. All of this meant of course that he needed to be strict. He needed to prepare them for the difficult path they were on.

The boy handled himself well in front of the holo-image of Master

Shivani. He accepted the words of condemnation and accepted that he would face punishment when he returned.

"You are to do your utmost to stay out of Master Qui-Gon's and Padawan

Perigilliam's way. Learn by observing from a distance." The old Master

appeared finished, but quickly added with a smile at the young boy. "Do not worry me like that again Obi-Wan."

"Yes Master."

The image faded to static. The boy slumped down into the co-pilots seat.

"Now, please do as Master Shivani instructed and we'll have you back to

the temple in no time."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak, but apparently thought better of it

when he saw Perigilliam pick up her book and turn all of her attention to

it. "Boy, I really did it this time," he thought to himself. Following the

older Padawan's example he picked up a book that lay within his reach. It

was entitled "The Meditation's and Teachings of Mil'Tor Nidos" He knew

about Mil'Tor Nidos from one of his classes, but he couldn't remember much about him. He opened the book and set to work understanding the cryptic teachings.

Perigilliam watched the boy out of the corner of her eye and smiled. She

had been working for as long as she could remember to understand and put into practice the teachings of Master Nidos. The boy tried to look as if he understood every word. He would nod sagely every once in a while, but it was the sudden perplexed looks that he was unable to hide which told the real story. She liked the boy in spite of her best efforts not to. The rest of

trip passed quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they came out of hyperspace Perigilliam knew something was wrong. She knew not to center on her anxiety, though. It accomplished nothing. The boy continued to remain silent, though he watched her intently as she worked the controls. She picked up her commlink and opened a line of communication to her Master.

"I'm glad you are here Padawan. Just in time I would say." Qui-Gon Jinn's voice crackled out of the commlink. Se was relieved to hear it. She looked over at Obi-Wan and figured she had better tell her Master about him and get it over with.

"Master, I…"

"Perigilliam," he interrupted "things have not progressed here as I would have hoped. Both sides are entrenched. I have come to believe that a larger contingent of Jedi will be very useful. However, communications from the planet's surface have been unpredictable at best. I cannot contact the council. I have information I need you to get to Master Yoda and the council. Tell them…" The transmission broke up.

Although she tried over and over again, Perigilliam could not get through to either her master or the Jedi Council. She centered herself and opened herself to all of the options. The two choices that kept coming back to her were to either head away from the planet and try to contact the council or land and reunite with her master. Finally, she decided that while she was very worried about Qui-Gon, it would be more prudent to notify the council. She pulled out of orbit as far as she felt time would allow and tried again to contact the Jedi Council. And yet again she failed. In frustration she headed back to Demetrus. She began to descend down to the planet's surface. She would pick up her master and they would get far enough from Demetrus to escape this damnable interference.

After making all of the appropriate post flight checks, she opened the door and lowered the ramp. However nothing was as it should have been when she descended that ramp. Her master was nowhere in sight. A large group of very nervous Demetrians was, however.

"We honestly did not expect them to go this far." The woman who appeared to be in charge of the group said, wringing her hands forcefully. "I don't even know how so many of them got into the hanger. We…we just aren't as strong as them anymore I suppose and now they know it!"

"Calm down Foll." Perigilliam did her best to calm the woman with both her words and with the force. She could sense waves of fear coming from all around her. What kind of place was this and, more importantly, where was Qui-Gon? "Can you please tell me where Master Qui-Gon Jinn is?"

"That is what I have been trying to tell you! They have taken him."

"Who? Who took him?" Worry was creeping up her spine like a spider up its thread.

"The Kell Si' Dar. About thirty of them. They overpowered him. When they were gone, we received a transmission. They will kill him unless the Republic completely withdraws its presence in this system and we, the Demetrian government, abdicate to a Kell Si' Dar appointed government."

"I must be allowed to find my master and you must contact the Jedi Council, as well as the Republic Senate and tell them what has happened. We must have more Jedi. This situation is out of hand. I couldn't make any contact from my ship or I would have already don so." Perigilliam was completely surprised at how calm and commanding ding her voice sounded. In her own mind she was fighting the knot of fear that had settled at the base of her neck. She did'nt have a good feeling about this.

"That's just the problem young Jedi. A not too distant quasar periodically disturbs communications. We are at the height of the cycle right now. We will not have reliable communication for another two to three days. And those filthy terrorists know it. I don't know what game they are playing at. They'll be sorry…"

"Okay!" Perigilliam rudely cut the woman off. She was intent on not being sucked into petty hatreds. If she was going to see her master alive again, she was going to have to take command of the situation. "I'm going to need to speak with anyone who saw anything. Then I need someone who me about the Kell Si' Dar and their methods ." When they just stood and stared at her, she added, "Now please." Though she had spoken sweetly and politely, the Demetrians cowered and scattered.

"Peri… Peri…" Obi-Wan struggled to get his lips and tongue around the multi-syllabic name.

She was ashamed to say that she had forgotten about her little stowaway. "Peri will be fine Obi-Wan."

"Peri what is going to happen?" The look of worry on the boy's face mirrored her own heart. The boy had become even more of a liability.

"What we can't do is focus on our anxiety. We will wait and we will act or react only when the moment is right." When Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak again, Perigilliam knew his question and answered it without waiting. "The force will guide us."

She wanted to focus on her master now. She had sensed him all along, but the connection was not strong and she didn't get anything back from him. She tried to center herself. She would have to be content with the knowledge that her master was alive. She sent comforting feelings via the force to Qui-Gon. When Obi-Wan opened his mouth again, she simply held up her hand. She didn't want to interrupt her connection. She held onto it like the edge of a cliff, knowing that if she lost it, it would be like plummeting into the abyss.


End file.
